


(Don’t) Wake Me Up

by catsandspite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandspite/pseuds/catsandspite
Summary: Some Tensemi morning fluff.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	(Don’t) Wake Me Up

“Satori~”

Fingers dancing across his ribs and turning his skin to goose flesh. Tendou groans, curling further into his cocoon of blankets and turning away from the asshole trying to wake him. 

“Heyyy, Satori,” a single finger tracing the knobs of his spine now, Tendou grumbles and edges further away. The fingers follow, the battle continuing until-

“Gah, are you ok?” Semi asks around a snort of laugher. 

“What the hell, Eita?” Tendou pouts from his new spot on the floor, pulling the blankets down from around his face so he can glare up at where his boyfriend is staring at him from over the edge of the bed. 

“You woke me up and threw me off the bed! You owe me so many kisses.”

“You threw yourself,” Semi defends. “What’re you doing running away from me anyway if you’re only gonna demand kisses?” Semi leans further over the bed. “Come here,” he mumbles. Tendou takes the opportunity to drag him to the floor beside him, kissing his nose before retreating back into his cocoon. 

“I want coffee~” he whines from within his blanket fortress. Semi pets at the blanket, managing to slap Tendou’s shoulder and the side of his head. 

“M’on it, you big baby.”

Tendou grins and pulls his blankets tighter; Semi will come back and wake him for real in ten minutes or so, for now he was planning to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^ feel free to chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_aldoodles)


End file.
